La Fugue
by malmlizzington
Summary: Après une éprouvante mission d'infiltration, Lizzie doit faire face à une découverte qui changera tout dans sa vie. Attention spoiler sur Saison 2. Lizzington of course!
1. A bout de nerfs

Bonjour tout le monde :)

Nous avons écrit cette fiction à 8 mains, car nous sommes toutes fans de The Blacklist, on s'est rencontré sur un site de fan et on s'est dit : "Tiens ! Et si on écrivait une FF ensemble ?:D"

Et voilà. C'est-y pas beau ?

* * *

><p>Pour les écrivaines amatrices, il s'agit de : <strong>Magali, Alexandra, Marie<strong> (qui a un compte ici je crois) et **Louise** (Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie).

Dites nous ce que vous en pensez, et bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p>Lizzie arrêta son véhicule sur le parking du motel. Il était 22h35, elle était épuisée, elle n'avait pas mangé et avait encore une fois dû faire une infiltration avec Red, qui avait fini par mal tourner pour elle, le bleu sur son bras allait le lui rappeler pour quelque jour encore.<p>

Red avait insisté pour la ramener mais elle lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer encore une fois dans ce "motel" impersonnel qui était devenu depuis bien trop longtemps son domicile.

Elle mit sa tête sur le volant et se mit à réfléchir. Elle était bloquée dans sa vie, avec Red qui ne voulait pas donner de réponse a ses questions, avec Tom dont elle ne savait quoi faire, avec ses sentiments pour Tom et -il fallait qu'elle le reconnaisse- avec ses sentiments grandissant pour Red. Le fait de le voir s'occuper d'une autre fille avait fait comprendre quelque chose a Lizzie : Red avait raison, elle était jalouse, et elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment.

Lizzie releva la tête et pris une décision, elle avait besoin de recul ! Pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Elle réfléchissait vite quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer.

_**"Nous avons un problème, avec le colis" **_

_Merde ! _Tom faisait encore des siennes. Elle devait rapidement régler le problème. Elle ralluma donc sa voiture et parti en direction d'un parking, ou elle prendrait ensuite un taxi jusqu'à la 4eme avenue et la 101 avenue, pour marcher quelque mètre et prendre le métro, elle se savait suivi par un employé de Red.

Elle n'avait pas le choix si elle voulait cacher son secret à Red.

La nouvelle cachette était sur un navire, qui avait été déjà déplacé à 3 reprises. Elle enjamba le ponton, et ouvrit la grosse porte en métal.

**_Qu'est ce qui se passe?**

**_Il n'arrête pas de hurler, il va finir par ameuter du monde au tour, c'est pas bon pour nous.**

**_Bien, je vais aller le voir.** Elle prit une grande respiration, regarda par le hublot et ouvrit la porte.

**_Salut Tom. Alors, tu as du nouveau pour moi ? Des informations que tu gardes pour toi par exemple ?...**

**Tom releva péniblement la tête, son corps était engourdi, il avait froid, faim et était épuisé.**

**_ Je t'ai tout dit, Liz...**

Elle eu un rire nerveux et s'avança un peu plus vers son ex-mari et s'accroupit devant lui.

**_ Bizarrement, je ne te crois pas. Nous avons beau été mariés toi et moi, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à te rendre la vie dans ce cachot encore plus misérable qu'elle ne l'ai déjà.**

**_ Ce que tu fais ne sers à rien. Relâche moi !**

**_ Je te relâcherai quand tu m'auras dit ce que je veux savoir ! Qui est Reddington ?! Quel est le lien qu'il a avec moi ?! Et qui est Berlin, pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a fait entrer dans ma vie ? PARLE !**

**_ Liz ! Tue moi ! Tue moi ! Je n'en plus d'être ici... Finissons en !**

**_ J'en aurai fini avec toi seulement quand je l'aurai décidé. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !**

A ces mots, la jeune femme gifla Tom à 3 reprises. Mais l'homme ne réagit pas et se contenta de lui sourire. S'en était trop pour Elizabeth, cet homme avait menti sur leur vie de couple, il s'était joué d'elle et il avait encore le culot de la défier.

L'agent alla chercher une barre en acier dans la pièce d'à côté. A son retour, elle ferma la porte à clefs et se rua immédiatement sur son prisonnier en lui donnant un énorme coup sur le bras. Tom cria et se massa automatiquement la partie blessée.

**_ Tu es folle ?!**

**_ Non, je suis déterminée.**

Elle s'approcha de lui, une main pressée contre sa gorge.

**_ Qui est réellement Raymond Reddington ?**

**_ Un criminel.** Parvint-il à dire avec un sourire narquois.

Fatiguée de son petit jeu, Liz lui asséna un coup dans la mâchoire. La rage grandissait en elle, la barre d'acier frappa Tom une vingtaine de fois, la force de frappe augmentait de coups en coups. L'homme était à présent recouvert de plaies et de bleus, le sang coulait le long de ses bras, de ses jambes et de son visage. Le contour de ses yeux avaient pris une teinte bleuâtre, quelques dents manquaient à l'appel et son nez était sûrement cassé, tout comme plusieurs de ses côtes.

Relâchant son arme d'acier, Elizabeth reprit son souffle.

**_ Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Je peux t'arracher les membres les uns après les autres sans aucun scrupule.**

**_ Ne me fais pas rire, Liz. Nous savons tous les deux que tu es trop gentille pour faire du mal à qui que ce so-**

_Crrrrac !_

**_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! MON BRAS ! **En un tour de main, l'agent avait retourné le bras de son prisonnier. C'est flexible ces choses-là.

**_ Je suis trop gentille disais-tu ... Bien, continuons. Qui est Reddington ?**

**_ Je ne peux pas te le dire. Liz, s'il te plaît ! Je ne peux rien dire ! Aie un peu de pitié, bon sang !**

**_ De la pitié ?! Est-ce que tu en as eu quand tu m'as fait croire à tes sentiments durant toutes ces années ?! Est-ce que tu as eu de la pitié quand, pendant tout ce temps, tu te jouais de moi ?! ** Hurla-t-elle en lui donnant des coups entre chaque questions. **Est-ce que, une seule fois dans ta vie tu as regretté ce que tu m'as fait ?! On allait avoir un enfant Tom ! UN ENFANT ! Comment as-tu pu être aussi malhonnête pour inventer toute une vie et me mentir sans scrupule ?! COMMENT ?! **

Elle termina en le frappant d'un énorme coup de pied sur le ventre. Puis, elle se rapproche de sa tête et prit ses cheveux dans ses mains, obligeant Tom à la regarder pendant qu'il souffrait.

**_ Je te donne 5 minutes pour me dire la vérité sur Reddington. Si tu gardes le silence, je te jure que je te ferai regretté d'être entré dans ma vie.**

Tom avait gardé le silence, seuls des hurlements à glacer le sang se faisaient entendre dans le cachot. Le gardien qui surveillait Tom en était presque choqué. Lui qui pensait pourtant avoir entendu suffisamment de cris de peur et de douleur durant sa vie, là, il découvrait véritablement la souffrance d'un homme...

Pensait-il un instant qu'il était innocent ? Ah ça non, c'était impossible, il savait bien que Liz était un agent du FBI et que donc, en l'occurrence elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Puis de toute façon, il était payé juste pour le surveiller et non avoir pitié de lui.

Mais même en entendant tout cela, le gardien se dit que Liz était prête à tout pour faire avouer à Tom tout ce qu'il savait.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le premier chapitre :) Qu'en pensez-vous ?<p> 


	2. La décision

Coucou tout le monde ! On voulait vous remercier pour vos messages, c'est super sympa et en plus ça nous donne du pep's pour continuer d'écrire :)

Merci à _Whitangel, Reimusha, Not-Terrestrial_, _Charline5377_ et _Camille Writter_ pour vos reviews :D

Eeeeet voici la suite !

* * *

><p>Lizzie avait interrogé Tom encore pendant une heure. Une heure de souffrance et de calvaire pour cet homme qui avait enfin avoué quelque chose à Lizzie qui l'avait fait tomber de haut ! Elle refusait tout simplement d'y croire, il n'avait pas pu faire ça ! La seule personne en qui elle avait encore un minimum de confiance.<p>

Lizzie roulait maintenant depuis deux heures.

Elle passa devant les panneaux de petites villes sans y faire attention, son esprit était ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que son véhicule la rappelle à l'ordre, en crachotant puis finalement en s'arrêtant quelques mètres plus loin. Elle frappa son volant sous l'effet de la rage. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée ! Il fallait maintenant qu'elle tombe en panne d'essence.

Elle décida donc de descendre de son véhicule, de prendre son sac et de se mettre à la recherche d'une station essence. Après une vingtaine de minutes à marcher dans le noir, elle vit la lueur d'un motel.

Le motel M.A.L.M, il n'était pas bien grand et à vrai dire assez lugubre. Il devait compter tout au plus 6 chambres et n'était pas de toute jeunesse mais plutôt style années 70. La lettre L avait d'ailleurs grillé. Sur les 3 lampadaires au bord de la route, il n'y en avait plus qu'un qui fonctionnait. Elle n'eut bientôt plus le choix de réfléchir ; une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur elle. Elle mit son sac sur la tête et courut en direction de la réception en priant pour qu'il ait encore quelqu'un si tard.

Elle poussa la porte de la réception qui grinça comme dans un vieux film d'horreur.

**_Bonsoir, il y a quelqu'un ? **

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle appuya sur la petite sonnette. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, elle finit par se décourager et commença à rebrousser chemin quand...

**_C'est pour quoi ?**

Elle sursauta et se retourna vivement. Elle avait en face d'elle un homme d'environ 1m96 et qui devait peser environ dans les 160 kilos, autant dire que si il y avait un problème, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de chances.

**_Je voudrais une chambre pour la nuit, si vous en avez une disponible.**

Il chercha dans son comptoir une clé puis la plaqua violemment sur le comptoir.

**_Chambre 5 ! Ça fait 50 dollars, à régler de suite, la maison ne fait pas crédit !**

Lizzie sortit l'argent, le posa sur le comptoir et prit la clé.

Elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, faisant tomber son sac sur le côté de la porte, ferma à clé et s'allongea directement sur le lit encore toute habillée. Elle s'endormit d'épuisement, les larmes aux yeux.

Le lendemain matin, elle se fit réveiller par la sonnerie de son téléphone et, n'étant pas encore tout à fait consciente, elle décrocha par automatisme.

**_Lizzie! Où…**

Merde, elle raccrocha vite, sinon Red allait la retrouver et ce n'était pas le but. Elle avait besoin d'espace. Une partie d'elle voulut le rappeler, il avait l'air si inquiet, mais sa raison reprit le dessus. Non, il fallait qu'elle soit plus forte. Le téléphone se remit à sonner, c'était encore lui. Elle décida d'éteindre son portable sinon la tentation serait trop grande. Elle savait que ça mettrait Red en colère mais c'en était trop.

Lizzie se leva, alla vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et par la même occasion réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle avait envie de partir, partir loin !

Elle s'habilla, prit ses affaires et avant de sortir de la chambre, jeta son téléphone dans la poubelle. C'était décidé, elle avait besoin de temps pour décider.

Elle se dirigea vers la réception. Là elle remarqua que ce n'était plus la même personne, étrangement celle-ci lui rappelait quelqu'un. Oh ça devait être son boulot qui faisait ça, et plus la fatigue, Lizzie avait parfois l'impression de psychoter ! Elle passa outre et demanda :

**- Bonjour, pouvez-vous me renseigner sur la station d'essence la plus proche, s'il vous plaît ?**

**- Votre voiture est en panne ?**

**- Oui le réservoir est vide ! Je suis garée à peu près 20 minutes à pied.**

**- Ok, je connais une station mais c'est à 45 minutes de marche, je peux vous y emmener si vous voulez ?**

**- Merci c'est gentil mais non, ça va aller.**

**- Vous êtes sûre ?**

**- Absolument ! Encore merci.**

Lizzie se mit en route. 25 minutes étaient passées et elle n'en pouvait plus, quelle idée de dire non ! Elle regretta et s'arrêta pour faire une pause. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers celui qui lui avait caché la vérité. Lizzie était si en colère après lui, et triste aussi.

Elle entendit un véhicule s'approcher, c'était un pick-up.

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant elle et elle reconnut l'homme de la réception. Pour une fois elle avait peut-être un peu de chance ! Le conducteur baissa la vitre.

**- Ce n'est pas vous qui aviez demandé une station ?**

**- Oui c'est moi.**

**- Je vous emmène ?**

Lizzie se méfiait mais elle était vraiment épuisée et avait faim, si bien qu'elle décida de monter quand même.

**- Alors je vous l'avais dit que ça faisait loin. Dit-il d'un air sûr.**

**- Oui vous aviez raison.**

Lizzie regarda par la fenêtre plongée dans ces pensées, elle avait décidé de fuir mais les révélations de Tom lui prenaient l'esprit, à tel point qu'elle n'arrivait plus à avoir un raisonnement fiable.

**_Voilà nous y sommes, je vous attend le temps de prendre un bidon d'essence et je vous amène à votre voiture?**

**_Mmmh … Euh non non merci. Je vais faire un tour et je prendrai un taxi. Encore merci.**

Non décidément, cet homme lui était familier. Elle décida de rentrer dans la station essence et attendre qu'il soit parti pour faire un petit tour, acheter le nécessaire et louer une voiture. Après que l'homme ait fait le plein d'essence, il repartit. Elle sortit en regardant à droite et à gauche, plus de trace de lui. Elle marcha 5 minutes avant de repérer une sorte d'épicerie, dépanneur. Elle s'acheta de quoi manger ainsi qu'une carte.

**_Bonjour.**

**_Bonjour, connaissez-vous un endroit où je pourrai louer une voiture?**

**_Oui bien sûr, en sortant tournez à droite, c'est la 3ème après le feu à gauche.**

**_Merci. Je vous dois combien ?**

**_11,75 dollars s'il-vous-plaît.**

40 minutes après, elle était dans son nouveau véhicule. Direction : le plus loin possible de Red !


	3. L'inquiétude de Red

Le grand Raymond Reddington faisait, comme à son habitude, quelques affaires pour faire fructuer son business. Lizzie était toujours présente dans sa tête, même s'il ne le voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Il comprenait qu'elle ait besoin de se retrouver seule mais il craignait toujours qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, surtout avec tous les évènements qui s'étaient produits. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Dembe fit son entrée avec le téléphone satellite dans les mains.

**_ C'est l'agent Mojtabai, il veut vous parler. C'est à propos de l'agent Keen.**

**_ Aram! Que se passe-t-il ?**

**_ Mr Reddington, hum voilà, vous m'avez demandé de surveiller l'agent Keen, même si je ne suis pas sûr que cela so…**

**_Aram ! Venez en au but !**

**_ Euh oui désolé. Elle, ou du moins son portable, se trouve à Brandywine au motel M.A.L.M, ce n'est pas un super…**

Tout en raccrochant, Red demanda à Dembe d'aller chercher la voiture. Depuis quelque temps, Aram l'informait sur les déplacements de Lizzie. Il n'osait jamais dire non et Red en jouait à sa manière. Que faisait-elle aussi loin de Washington alors qu'elle devrait déjà se trouver au travail à cette heure-ci ? Il décida donc d'appeler.

**_ Lizzie, où êtes vous ?**

Mais trop tard, elle avait déjà raccroché. Il commençait à être légèrement inquiet. Dembe le trouva en pleine réflexion.

**_ La voiture est prête.**

**_Bien, nous partons pour Brandywine.**

Une fois monté dans la voiture, Red passa quelques coups de fils. Il avait des gens un peu partout.

**_ John, ici Raymond Reddington. Je veux que vous alliez au motel M.A.L.M. pour prendre la place du réceptionniste. Vous allez surveiller une jeune femme brune, cheveux courts, yeux bleu, elle doit s'être enregistrée sous le nom d'Elizabeth Keen. Vous ne la quitterez pas des yeux et vous ferez tout ce qu'elle demande mais faites attention, elle est intelligente et prudente, évitez de vous faire repérer.**

**_ Bien Monsieur Reddington.**

Red raccrocha, satisfait. Il était maintenant en train de penser à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire en la retrouvant.

Deux heures après, Red était sur le chemin quand Dembe freina. Sur le bord de la route, il y avait une voiture abandonnée qui correspondait étrangement à la voiture de Lizzie. Une fois arrêté, Dembe reconnu le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation. Red décida donc de rappeler John.

**_ John, vous ne deviez pas me tenir informé des faits et gestes de la jeune fille ?** Dit-il, un peu furieux et inquiet. **Je viens de trouver sa voiture au bord de la route. Que se passe-t-il ?**

**_Oui, elle m'a dit être tombé en panne d'essence, alors je lui ai proposé de l'amené en ville, mais elle a refusé. Je l'ai donc suivi en voiture, puis finalement elle a accepté de monter. Je l'ai déposé à la station d'essence, puis pour ne pas me faire remarquer je suis parti faire un tour, le temps qu'elle prenne de l'essence, mais en revenant elle avait disparu… Je .. Je l'ai perdu Monsieur. Je suis dés….**

**_ Comment ça ? C'est inadmissible John ! Je vous avais pourtant ordonné de ne pas la quitter des yeux et de me tenir au courant de tout changement ! Retrouvez-la ! Je suis là dans 10 minutes.**

Il finit cette conversation téléphonique avec des paroles et des promesses d'une rare violence John était promis à un sombre avenir à partir de cet instant. Red raccrocha. Il commençait à ne plus pouvoir cacher son inquiétude et son énervement, comment allait-il la retrouver ?

**_Nous allons la retrouver Raymond**

Red serra les lèvres en guise de réponse.

_Lizzie, où êtes-vous ? Pourquoi me fuyez-vous ? Je n'ai que vous et quand vous n'êtes pas là, je ne suis plus rien... Lizzie…_

Reddington arriva enfin au motel M.A.L.M et alla directement visiter la chambre de Lizzie, il pensait qu'il pourrait peut-être trouver un indice.

**_Raymond, il n'y a rien ici, nous devrions y aller.**

**_Oui tu as raison Dembe, c'est juste le fait de savoir qu'elle était là il y a pas longtemps...**

Dembe décida donc de l'attendre dehors pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité. Une fois seul, Red toucha le lit, la table, la poignet de la porte, tout ce que Lizzie aurait put toucher ou effleurer. Elle lui manquait vraiment.

**_Dembe, nous allons en ville.**

En arrivant dans la ville, il repéra de suite la station d'essence.

**_Dembe, je vais à la station, vous faites le tour du coin. Peut-être est-elle encore là, même si cela m'étonnerait de sa part.**

Après avoir fait un rapide tour dans la station essence, il comprit qu'il ne trouverait rien, il décida donc d'en sortir. Une fois sur le trottoir il se mit à réfléchir, il lui faudrait de quoi tenir du moins quelques jours. Il décida donc de se rendre dans l'épicerie Luis, la seule du village.

Devant celle-ci, il trouva une personne d'un certain âge.

**_ Excusez-moi madame.**

**_ Oui, charmant monsieur ?**

**_ Je voulais vous demander si vous n'auriez pas vu passer une jeune et jolie femme brune aux yeux bleus ?**

**_ Il y a en effet une jeune femme qui m'a demandé où elle pouvait louer une voiture.**

**_ Vous me sauvez la vie chère madame.**

**_ Ah l'amour mon cher !**

**_ Oui, comme vous dites, ça me perdra !**

**_ Non je pense pas, cette jeune femme avait l'air vraiment triste. Retrouvez-la et rendez-la heureuse !**

**_ A vos ordres chef !** Plaisanta t-il.

Il s'éloigna en faisant un sourire, ça lui faisait du bien à Reddington d'extérioriser ses sentiments de temps à autre.

Il se rendit donc au service de location de voiture le plus proche, où, avec un peu de persuasion, il réussit à avoir le modèle et la plaque d'immatriculation.

Avec le GPS de la voiture, il demanda à Aram de localiser Liz.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone sonna.

**_ Aram ! Alors, où se trouve le véhicule ?**

**_ J'ai retrouvé le véhicule à 7 kilomètres à l'est du comté de Warrenton.**

**_ D'accord, merci Aram.**

**_ De rien Monsieur Reddington, j'espère que vous la retrouverez.**


	4. Les doutes

Avec Dembe, Reddington se rendit au lieu qu'Aram lui avait indiqué.

**_ Nous sommes arrivés Raymond ! L'est du comté de Warrenton, exactement à l'endroit qu'Aram nous a montré.**

Red descendit de la voiture.

**_Il n'y a rien ici ! Pas de voiture, pas de Lizzie ! Il n'y a strictement rien !**

Le plus âgé commençant à s'impatienter, il décida de rappeler Aram.

**_ Oui Monsieur Reddington ?**

**_ Aram! Il n'y a rien ni personne au lieu que vous nous avez indiqué, **dit-il énervé et en serrant les lèvres.

**_ C'est parce que le véhicule s'était arrêté, mais maintenant il se déplace, toujours dans la même direction, vers le nord-est en direction de Leesburg.**

**_Aram vous deviez m'informer si quelque chose changeait !** Dit-il, exaspéré.

**_Euh, en fait j'ai réfléchi et, je voulais attendre de voir si le véhicule s'immobiliserait et, et je vous aurais averti !**

**_ Aram, je vous en supplie, ne réfléchissez plus et faites exactement ce que je vous ai demande.**

**_ Oui, d'accord.**

**_ Je compte sur vous.**

**_ Oui monsieur Reddington.**

Red raccrocha en faisant non d'un signe de la tête. Il sortit son mouchoir de la poche de sa veste et s'essuya le front avec.

**_ Nous allons à Leesburg mon frère ! Et j'espère que cette fois-ci, nous la trouverons. J'ai quand même la vague impression qu'elle nous fait tourner en rond.**

La voiture roulait et Reddington plongea de nouveau dans ses pensées.

_Lizzie... Que faites vous ? J'aimerais tellement vous retenir par le bras, vous regarder droit dans les yeux et vous dire toute la vérité. Celle que vous avez voulu entendre maintes et maintes fois...Lizzie, revenez à moi, je vous en supplie !_

Une sonnerie vint interrompre ses pensées troubles.

**_ Allô !**

**_ Monsieur, c'est Aram.**

**_ Oui Aram.**

**_ Voilà euh, le véhicule s'est arrêté.**

**_ Ah ! Et où ?**

**_ Sur la route qui mène à Reston.**

**_ D'accord Aram, surtout vous me tenez au courant de tout mouvement du véhicule compris ?**

**_ Oui oui monsieur.**

Red ne comprenait plus rien... On aurait dit que Liz revenait sur ses pas.

**_ Dembe !**

**_ Oui Raymond ?**

**_ Direction Reston maintenant.**

**_ Nous tournons en rond !**

**_ Je sais je sais... Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est à quoi elle joue.**

De son côté, Liz continuait à rouler et se dit que si Reddington la chercherait, il n'aurait aucun mal avec le GPS de la voiture, elle décida donc de le jeter. Celui-ci tomba sur la route, elle se dit qu'il serait sûrement écrasé par une voiture. La jeune femme était partagée entre l'envie de revoir Reddington, car il savait l'écouter et la réconforter quand ça n'allait pas et l'envie de partir loin, loin de tout ça, en se disant que chaque kilomètre parcouru effacerait les mauvais souvenirs qui noircissaient son esprit.

A présent Dembe se dirigeait donc vers Reston, ils traversèrent plusieurs petites villes. Reddington regardait chaque conducteur de chaque voiture qu'il croisait en espérant reconnaître Lizzie. Mais rien. Si un de ces ennemis l'avait vu à l'heure actuelle, il aurait soit rigolé de la situation, soit profité pour le tuer. Où était le grand Raymond Reddington qui semblait insensible et intouchable ? Aujourd'hui, le grand criminel était par dessus tout un homme. Un homme amoureux. Et celle qu'il aimait lui échappait et c'est cela qui le rendait si vulnérable.

Le téléphone sonna.

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Monsieur c'est encore moi.**

**_ Oui Aram, que se passe-t-il ?**

**_ Je crois que son GPS ne fonctionne plus.**

**_ Qu'est ce que vous dites ?**

**_ Je ne reçois plus de signal, j'ai perdu sa trace.**

**_ Donnez moi sa dernière position.**

**_ Oui tout de suite... Route 228 à 4 km au sud-ouest de Herndon.**

Reddington répéta l'adresse à Dembe qui s'empressa d'y aller. Red avait affreusement peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

John et quelques hommes de Red était posté un peu partout dans les villes alentours. Quand John crut voir l'agent Keen dans un véhicule roulant dans la direction opposée, c'est-à-dire vers Brandywine, là où se trouvait le motel M.A.L.M., il ne perdit pas une minute pour prévenir Red, essayant de se rattraper pour l'erreur qu'il avait commise.

**_ Monsieur Reddington c'est John.**

**_ Oui John allez-y, parlez.**

**_ Voilà, je suis sûr d'avoir aperçu Elisabeth Keen.**

**_ Où ? Parlez !** Ordonna Reddington.

**_ Elle roulait en direction de Brandywine, elle roulait assez vite.**

**_ Très bien John. Vous aurez peut-être une chance de vivre après tout !** Fit-il remarquer, désabusé. Il raccrocha avant d'avoir une réponse.

Reddington s'adressa à son homme de main.

**_ Dembe !**

**_ Oui ?**

**_ Fais demi-tour ! Direction Brandywine.**

Red savait à ce moment là que l'agent du FBI l'avait dupé en se débarrassant du GPS, et pourtant...

_Mais que faites-vous Lizzie ?... Pourquoi ?... Où allez-vous ainsi ?... Pourquoi me fuyez-vous ?… Lizzie... je ne pourrais plus voir ma vie sans vous..._

Reddington ne cessait de se répéter les mêmes questions, se disant même, qu'il devrait arrêter les recherches car, à quoi bon, si elle ne voulait plus le voir... Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il la retrouve, il fallait qu'il la protège et plus que tout... il l'aimait aujourd'hui plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Il fallait qu'il ait un œil sur elle en tout temps pour se rassurer. Il était tout simplement condamné. L'amour était la pire des maladies.

Dembe regardait Red de temps en temps dans le rétroviseur intérieur, et voyait là son ami dans un état d'esprit qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le visage crispé, tendu et le regard perturbé. Il savait que son ami tenait vraiment plus que tout à Elisabeth et avait été témoin des nombreuses fois où il lui avait sauvé la vie au risque de perdre la sienne, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Lizzie continuait de rouler, rouler et rouler encore. Le jour tombé, il allait falloir qu'elle trouve vite un logement pour la nuit. Elle avait conduit presque toute la journée, en faisant juste une pause de 10 minutes, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes, boire un café et surtout faire le plein d'essence et ne pas répéter la même erreur que hier. Cependant, elle était fatiguée et ses pensées étaient confuses avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis ces 3 dernières années, la rencontre avec Tom, le mariage, l'adoption et enfin la vérité. La vérité sur lui… Elle voyait donc maintenant tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait eu avec Red d'un œil nouveau. Elle comprenait enfin certaines attitudes envers elle dans les missions sous couverture et elle s'était rendu compte des différences. Après tout, elle avait maintenant en ses mains une des grandes vérités à propos de son enfance, à propos d'elle-même. Elle n'en pouvait plus de penser à tout ça, elle commençait à avoir du mal à se concentrer, les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage. Il lui avait dit que jamais il ne lui mentirai mais il l'avait fait ! Pourquoi, elle ne savait pas encore, mais c'était sûr, elle voulait savoir. Son ex-femme avait raison, il la faisait se sentir unique, il avait en réalité juste besoin d'elle pour retrouver sa fille, pour retrouver les personnes qui lui avaient fait du mal à lui, à sa famille. Mais finalement, elle, elle ne comptait pas tant que ça, elle se voyait maintenant plus comme une équation dans un grand tableau.

Alors que Lizzie essayait de calmer ses larmes qui l'empêchaient de bien voir la route, elle ne n'aperçut pas le chien planté au milieu du passage et l'évita de justesse. Sa manœuvre la fit foncer dans le fossé. Liz fut sonnée par le choc et resta immobile.

Le chien se dirigea vers la voiture dont la portière côté conducteur s'était ouverte, renifla Elisabeth et partit à toute allure en direction d'une ferme non loin de là. Sûrement d'où il venait.

Le chien arriva à la ferme et se mit a aboyer encore et encore, ce qui fit sortir le propriétaire de la ferme.

**_Sam c'est toi ? Tu vas la fermer oui !**

Le chien recommença de plus belle tout en partant en direction de la voiture de Liz.

**_Où vas-tu comme ça ? Reviens ici ! Il est tard !**

_Casse-pieds ce chien..._

Le vieil homme décida quand même de le suivre, enfila un manteau, prit son fusil qu'il accrocha en bandoulière et une lampe torche. Il suivit son chien qu'il savait fouineur.

_Il a peut-être trouvé du gibier_. Pensait-il.

L'homme arriva enfin au véhicule et vit une femme qui commençait doucement à refaire surface.

**_ Madame... Madame ! Vous allez bien ? Vous m'entendez ?**

**_ Mmmh ma tê...tête, j'ai m...mal.**

**_ Ne bougez pas madame, je vais vous aider.**

L'homme aida Liz à sortir du véhicule. Elle tenait à peine debout sur ses jambes et avait une blessure à la tête. De plus, à première vue, son arcade sourcilière aurait sûrement besoin de quelques points de suture.

**_ Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, ma femme elle va vous réparer votre arcade, pour le reste vous allez avoir une belle migraine.**

**_ Mmmmh… Re… Red…** Murmura-t-elle avant de finir par s'évanouir dans les bras du fermier, qui la rattrapa juste à temps.

De loin on pouvait voir un vieux fermier, boitant, transportant un léger paquet dans les bras, et un chien fidèle à son maître le suivre un mètre derrière lui, la voiture abandonnée en arrière plan.


	5. Les retrouvailles

Le matin se leva, Lizzie se réveilla durement dans une pièce qui lui était inconnue. Elle avait un mal de crâne d'une rare intensité, elle comprenait qu'il lui était arrivé quelque choses de grave.

_La voiture...L'accident...Red…_

Et elle se remit à pleurer. Ses pensées envers lui déversaient un flot de larmes qu'elle ne put retenir.

_Red... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais là maintenant j'ai besoin de vous...De vos bras...Où êtes vous ?_

Elle espérait être chez lui, dans une de ces demeures magistrales où souvent tout n'était que délicatesse et élégance à l'image de ce que Reddington était pour elle, surtout dans ses manières, sa façon d'être et de se comporter avec elle. C'était incontestable, il lui manquait.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit et Liz vit apparaître une vieille dame qui lui fit rappeler l'homme qui l'avait aidé la veille. Il devait être son mari.

**_ Madame, bonjour ! Vous allez mieux ? Votre tête ? Vous avez eu de la chance qu'on vous trouve, car le coin est assez dangereux. Surtout la nuit.**

**_ Oui ça va à part un gros mal de tête... Je vous remercie…**

**_ Oh non ce n'est rien. Vous savez de nos jours, cela se fait rare d'être aidé ! Mais mon mari et moi avons toujours aidé les gens dans le besoin, et comme la route ici est assez dangereuse, vous n'êtes pas la première à qui c'est arrivé !** dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire réconfortant.

**_ Au fait votre mari, je devrais le remercier !**

**_ Oh vous avez le temps, il s'est absenté, il est parti faire quelques courses.**

**_ Je vous embête encore mais, est-ce que vous auriez une aspirine ? **dit Liz en se tenant la tête, elle avait vraiment mal.

**_ Oui je vais vous chercher ça, vous devriez vous reposer encore vous savez ! Vous voulez que je vous appelle un médecin ?**

**_ Non non ça va aller, je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps.**

**_ Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse j'espère ? Reposez-vous, je reviens tout de suite avec votre médicament.**

**_ Merci beaucoup**. dit-elle en soupirant.

Liz était encore sous le choc mais, en aucun cas, elle ne voulait voir un médecin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la sache ici.

Elle entendit du bruit qui venait d'en bas. Des bruits de chaises que l'on bousculait. Des voix, oui des voix fortes et d'un seul coup elle eut un flash.

_Aïe ma tête... Non... Pas le feu, non... Mes poupées ! Non pas mes poupées... J'ai peur... La fumée... J'ai du mal à respirer... Mon doudou...Où est-il ? Et lui !...Un homme... Il a mon doudou... Je le veux... J'ai peur... Ses bras... Il m'attire vers lui... Me fredonne une chanson... Le feu, la fumée... Il me dit que tout va bien se passer... Il m'a sauvé… C'est lui... Il m'a sauvé des flammes…_

**_ Madame ? vous allez bien ?**

Liz était choquée et donnait l'impression d'être absente. Elle se releva.

**_ Que faites vous par terre ? il n'y a pas d'incendie ici. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?**

Liz pleurait. En voyant la vieille dame, elle se calma.

**_ Je suis vraiment désolé… Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. J'ai vraiment mal à la tête.**

**_ Tenez. Prenez ça c'est efficace vous verrez ! Mon mari aussi a souvent mal à la tête avec tous les mots croisés qu'il fait.**

Elisabeth avait envie de rigoler en écoutant cette femme qui était d'une sympathie rare. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, la tristesse était trop forte.

…..

La voiture de Reddington roulait maintenant depuis quatre heures. Après la direction que John avait donné, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de possibilités de route. En effet la route était ainsi, désespérément étroite et longue, sans possibilité de faire demi tour ou d'entrer dans une autre ville. Il n'y avait pas non plus de station essence ou de restaurant, non décidément, la route était assez désertique. Il était donc sûr, de soit croiser Liz, soit de bien continuer sur la bonne route. Cependant, au bout de dix minutes de silence confortable, ils se retrouvèrent dans une situation un peu compliquée, un croisement au milieu de la route, 3 possibilités, 3 chemins différents, 1 chance sur 3 de prendre le bon chemin.

**_ Raymond, quel route devons-nous prendre ?**

Red sortit son petit mouchoir, soulevant ses lunettes par la même occasion et s'essuya le front. Il y avait 3 panneaux. L'un indiquait Bellefonte, l'autre MillHall et enfin Clearfield. Il finit donc par regarder le paysage au loin. Au bout d'une minute il se mit a sourire, remit ses lunettes et indiqua la direction du nord. Il savait que Liz avait choisi cette direction. Oui ! Il en était convaincu.

**_ J'arrive Lizzie, j'arrive.**

Ils avaient enfin réussi à trouver une sorte de restaurant routier. Dembe avait le ventre qui grognait. Red savait qu'il avait besoin de manger et surtout de se reposer 10 minutes, car lui aussi commençait à avoir faim, après tout depuis l'appel de Aram, ils n'avaient rien avalés.

Le restaurant routier avait un style année 40 mais très bien agencé. La devanture était rose et verte avec un gros écriteau : Bienvenue chez Mama & Lolo. Devant étaient garés des camions transportant cochons, vaches et poules. Il y avait aussi une camionnette avec un chien accroché à l'arrière, son maître avait sans doute prit un casse croûte au restaurant. Dembe décida de garer la voiture sous un arbre, un peu éloigné des autres véhicules.

**_Nous nous arrêtons 15min pas plus. J'ai vu qu'ils proposaient des sandwichs. Ah, et prends des cacahuète. Je vais faire un tour à l'intérieur aussi.**

Dembe acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

L'intérieur était tout aussi années 40 et joliment bien décoré. Les 2 serveuses avaient un tablier vert avec l'inscription 'Mama & Lolo' en rose. Une s'approcha directement.

**_Bienvenue au Mama & Lolo que puis-je pour vous ?**

**_Votre meilleur café bien-sûr. Et deux tartes à la pomme à emporter, mademoiselle.**

**_Bien je vous apporte cela au comptoir.**

Alors qu'il était entrain de s'asseoir, il surprit la conversation du client avec le patron.

**_Tu as vu Henri ? Paraît qu'il a retrouvé une femme dans un véhicule accidenté au bord du ravin. Déjà qu'il a Myriam, faut que le coquin tombe sur une jeune et belle femme.**

**_Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il a toujours eu de la chance. Mais est elle ****grièvement ****blessée ?  
><strong>

**_Et bien, c'est ma cousine qui a parlé au laitier ce matin, et il m'a dit qu'elle avait eu un sacré choc à la tête et qu'il avait fallu faire des points de suture. Enfin moi j'en sais pas plus.**

Red écoutait la conversation depuis le début. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il était maintenant assez pâle.

**_Excusez moi de vous déranger messieurs, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation et je pourrai peut être vous aider, je suis médecin. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'indiquer la ferme de votre ami pour que je vois l'état de cette jeune femme ?**

Les deux personnes se retournèrent vers Red. Dans un premier temps, le patron le dévisagea puis regarda son collègue qui haussa les épaules et finit par se retourner vers Reddington.

**_Et bien c'est la ferme Magouche. C'est assez simple, en sortant vous continuez tout droit sur 7 kilomètres et vous tournerez à droite sur le chemin de terre, c'est 500 mètres plus loin.**

Red ne se fit pas prier, il prit son café et ses 2 parts de tartes, mit de l'argent sur le comptoir et partit chercher Dembe.

**_ Je l'ai trouvé! On y va.**

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent la fameuse voiture dans le ravin.

**_ Arrête toi Dembe !** dit-il en se relevant précipitamment.

Reddington vit la voiture et il était certain que c'était celle de l'agent Keen. Il sortit de la voiture et alla jusqu'au véhicule sans perdre de temps, tout en faisant attention, car la chaussée était glissante.

Il remarqua de suite qu'il y avait un sac, qu'il récupéra. Il remarqua aussi du sang sur le volant. A cet instant, Reddington donna un coup sur la voiture, ses nerfs étaient à vif.

**_ Raymond, calme toi.** dit Dembe en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Reddington.

**_ Oui je sais, où est-elle ? Bon sang !**

**_ On va chercher, elle ne doit être bien loin.**

Red ne cachait pas sa crainte. Ils remontèrent dans la voiture et continuèrent vers un chemin non loin de là. Cette fameuse ferme ne devait plus être loin maintenant.

_Lizzie... Je serais bientôt à vos côtés. Je vous trouverai et vous prendrais dans mes bras, mais cette fois-ci ... Je ne vous lâcherai plus..._

**_ J'aperçois le croisement, Raymond. Nous y sommes presque.**

**_ Surtout, prends garde à ne pas te garer trop près de la ferme. Connaissant Lizzie, elle serait capable de me fuir encore et cela malgré son état.**

Dembe acquiesça.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent dans un long silence.

**_ Dembe, pourquoi crois-tu que Lizzie est pris la liberté de partir sans prévenir personne ?**

**_ Peut-être qu'elle avait besoin de prendre des vacances pour respirer.**

**_ Mais elle aurait tout de même dû prévenir Harold. C'est une jeune femme très attachée à son travail, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle n'en aurait pas informé son patron.**

Dembe mit du temps à répondre, au fond de lui il pensait savoir pourquoi l'agent Keen avait réagit de cette façon.

**_ Tu sais Raymond ... Tout ce qui lui arrive n'est pas forcément facile. Il y a quelques mois seulement elle était encore mariée, avait des projets de future maman et en quelques semaines, tout a basculé pour elle. Tu es arrivé dès son premier jour de travail, Tom s'est senti en danger et à tout foiré, ensuite, il y a eu l'histoire avec Berlin, sans oublié que Liz à failli mourir plusieurs fois depuis ton arrivée, et qu'elle n'a aucune réponse à ses questions.**

**_ Serais-tu entrain d'insinuer que tout ce qui lui est arrivé est ma faute ?!**

**_ ... Pas entièrement.**

**_ Dembe ! Tu...**

**_ Il faut te mettre à l'évidence. L'agent Keen a voulu prendre du recul face à tout cela. Et pour être sûre de ne pas être contactée ou suivie par qui que ce soit, elle est partie seule, sans rien dire à personne.**

Reddington ne répondit rien. Peut-être que Dembe avait raison après tout. Elisabeth était passée par des épreuves plus terribles les unes que les autres, dès qu'elle tentait de découvrir la vérité par rapport à lui, Reddington se braquait et déviait toujours la conversation.

Mais alors qu'il ne cessait de se poser des questions, la voiture s'arrêta, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

**_ Nous y sommes, Raymond.**

**_ Merci, mon ami. Va voir le fermier, je vais faire un tour pour essayer de la trouver.**

Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et prirent un chemin différent.

Reddington marcha quelques secondes et arriva près d'une clairière ... Un énorme champ de fleurs, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres. Mais son attention se dirigea vers une fleur encore plus belle. La plus belle de toutes ...Lizzie. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort.

Elle était assise là dans l'herbe, dos à lui, la tête levée vers le ciel et les yeux fermés.

Reddington s'avança doucement vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'assit délicatement à ses côtés, sans faire de bruit. Il leva lui aussi le visage vers le ciel en fermant les yeux.

Deux minutes passèrent sans aucun bruit.

**_ Bonjour Lizzie.**

L'agent Keen sursauta mais n'eut pas le temps de se lever, car la main de Red venait d'emprisonner son poignet.

**_ Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!**

**_ Et bien, je passais dans le coin et j'ai remarqué ce merveilleux champ de fleurs. Je n'ai pas pu résister. Il est magnifique, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

Exaspérée par la réponse de Red, Liz voulut à nouveau se lever ... Sans succès. Reddington ne lui laissa aucune possibilité de fuir.

Mais elle ne le voyait pas de cette façon, elle ne voulait pas être dérangée et comptait bien le laisser en plan là, seul. Elle redoubla donc d'énergie et commença à se débattre.

**_ Red ! Lâchez-moi maintenant ! Je ne suis pas partie aussi loin pour être retrouvée ! Alors laissez-moi tranquille !**

Elle tenta à nouveau de se défaire de l'emprise de Red, en redoublant d'effort.

Reddington commençait à faiblir. Bon Dieu, cette jeune femme était prête à tout pour l'éviter.

Il jugea bon de mettre fin aux mouvements agressifs de Liz.

En une fraction de seconde, il se leva, l'attrapa par la taille et la ramena contre lui, en prenant soin de bloquer ses bras dans son dos.

**_ RED ! CA SUFFIT ! LÂCHEZ MOI ! JE VOUS JURE QUE JE VAIS HURLER ET LE FERMIER VIENDRA ME CHERCHER ET...**

Le ton commençait à s'élevait de plus en plus, Reddington ne souhaitait pas attirer les regards et les ennuis. Il posa donc sa main sur la bouche de Liz afin qu'elle cesse de crier.

Ce geste eût le don d'énerver encore plus la jeune femme. Elle tenta de s'extirper par tous les moyens, en vain.

Maîtrisant chaque gestes, Red tenta de calmer Liz.

**_ Lizzie, calmez-vous. Calmez-vous. Je vous juste vous parler.**

Elle étouffa un cri dans la main du criminel, ce qui devait signifier qu'elle n'était pas du même avis.

**_ S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi. Ne m'obligez pas à vous kidnapper pour avoir une discussion avec vous. Je vous rappelle que ma voiture est garée à quelques mètres et que je n'hésiterai pas à vous enfermer avec moi.**

La jeune femme se débattit encore quelques secondes, mais elle comprit bien vite que Red ne lui voulait aucun mal et que, effectivement, il était là pour parler.

Reddington enleva doucement sa main. Liz le regardait avant une telle tristesse.

**_ Lizzie, pourquoi me fuyez vous ? Vous savez pourtant que je suis là pour vous. Je comprends que vous ayez besoin de vous retrouver seule. Mais si vous partez comme ça et que je ne sais pas où vous êtes, vous pensez bien que je vais m'inquiéter.**

**_ Red, laissez moi...**

**_ Je ne peux pas Lizzie. J'en suis incapable.**

**_ Pourquoi ?**

Reddington resta muet. Ce qui mit Liz en colère. Elle se retourna et partit. Red resta immobile.

Il se mit à penser à ce que Dembe lui avait dit.

**_ Lizzie !**

Liz se retourna, impatiente, elle avait le coeur qui s'affolait. Reddington s'avanca vers elle.

**_ Lizzie... Je vais répondre à toutes vos questions, mais en temps et en heure. Laissez moi d'abord vous rassurer.**

**_ Red, allons à l'intérieur, je vais récupérer mes affaires. C'est vrai, c'était idiot de ma part d'être partie comme ça.**

Reddington et Elisabeth retournèrent dans la ferme, en arrivant, ils virent Dembe qui leur faisaient signe. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Reddington expliqua la situation aux propriétaires de la ferme. Ces derniers lui firent un sourire chaleureux.

**_ Red, je monte chercher quelques affaires qui sont restées dans la chambre.**

**_ Je vous accompagne Lizzie.** dit-il d'un air serein.

Arrivé dans la chambre, Reddington referma la porte derrière lui.

**_ Que faites vous ?**

**_ Ici, nous serons tranquilles Lizzie ! Nous pouvons nous asseoir et discuter un peu. Vous voulez bien ?**

**_ Si vous voulez.**

Red alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Liz en fit autant mais en gardant une certaine distance.

**_ Il ne faut pas avoir peur de moi Lizzie. Vous savez, je me suis fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous aujourd'hui.**

**_ Il ne faut pas Red. En plus, vous devriez m'en vouloir mais au lieu de ça…**

**_ C'est vrai que j'étais en colère quand vous m'avez raccroché au nez, c'est très malpoli. **Dit-il en lui lançant un regard entendu.** Mais je n'y arrive pas… Je n'arrive pas à me mettre en colère contre vous.**

**_ Red…**

ils se regardèrent et Reddington se leva, se retourna vers Liz et lui tendit la main. Liz lui prit la main et se leva.

**_ Lizzie, venez avec moi, tous les deux nous irons au bout du monde. Je vous ferais oublier tout le mal qu'il vous a fait.**

Liz le regarda, des larmes commençaient à émerger au bord de ses yeux. Elle s'approcha de Red doucement. Proche, si proche. Elle posa sa tête sur lui et Reddington l'a prit dans ses bras.

**_ J'ai si peur Red..** Dit elle en pleurant.

_ N'ayez pas peur, tout va bien se passer, tout va bien se passer.

Reddington avait envie de lui fredonner la mélodie de son enfance mais à cet instant, ce n'était plus la petite fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras, mais la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux.

**_ Red !** s'exclama Lizzie

_** Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lizzie ?**

**_ Vous...Heu… Je veux dire... J'ai senti…** Dit-elle en baissant le regard sur la taille de Red. Liz était devenue rouge écarlate.

**_ Je suis désolé Lizzie, mais nous étions si proches l'un de l'autre, et je suis un homme et vous une femme, qui plus est, si jolie. Ne m'en voulez pas.** Dit-il d'un air coquin.

**_ Red, vous exagérez. Nous devrions partir maintenant.**

**_ Non je n'en ai pas envie Lizzie. Venez. Il lui tendit la main.**

**_ Red, vous me gênez.**

**_ Il ne faut pas. Vous vous doutez de ce que je ressens pour vous, n'est ce pas ?**

**_ Raison de plus pour me laisser du temps.**

**_ Venez vers moi Lizzie.**

Red reprit la main de Liz qui, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, se laissait faire. Elle avait confiance en lui. Un bien-être auprès de lui qui faisait qu'à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas, c'est lui qu'elle allait voir.

Elle se laissa donc transporter par ce que Reddington avait envie de lui faire. Elle ne ressentait aucune gêne, elle était bien contre lui.

Red lui souleva le menton d'une main douce et légère. Il la regarda dans les yeux, puis regarda sa bouche et y déposa un baiser. Si tendre, tellement remplit d'amour que Liz se laissa aller encore plus. Reddington retira ses lèvres et regarda Liz.

**_ Vous voyez Lizzie ? Je ne veux vous offrir que cela, de l'amour.**

Liz resta muette et fit la même chose que Red, elle déposa un baiser sur sa bouche, mais celui-ci fut plus fougueux. Reddington serra encore plus ses bras autour d'elle, leurs hanches se touchaient à présent. Liz sentait tout le désir que Red avait pour elle. Et elle ne se recula pas, elle était enivrée par tant de désir et par la façon que Red avait de l'embrasser, de caresser son dos, de passer ses mains sur ses hanches. Liz n'en pouvait plus de ce désir inassouvi et Red le savait. Tout naturellement il se dirigèrent vers le lit et l'amour était devenu la seule chose qui existait dans cette chambre. L'on entendait plus que les soupirs de joie et le bruit du lit claquant contre le mur.

* * *

><p>Fin.<p> 


End file.
